


Smashing

by thesilverwing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyguard Dean, Celebrity AU, Celebrity Castiel, Christmas, Drabble, M/M, champagne mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverwing/pseuds/thesilverwing
Summary: Castiel is a famous actor and Dean is his bodyguard/secret boyfriend. They go home on Christmas Eve for a nice night in but hijinks ensue.





	Smashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielrisingabove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielrisingabove/gifts).



“You ready?” Dean looked over to Castiel, then past him to the flashing lights outside the car. 

“I suppose,” Cas said as he adjusted his jacket. 

The cameras never really stopped; being the face of the latest and greatest superhero franchise did things to an actor’s popularity. Cas didn’t complain all that much, but it was obvious that he wasn’t a fan of having to keep his public persona on. Not that it was too different from the private one, but the distinction was there.

“Alright, let’s go,” Dean opened the car door and got out first, with Cas exiting a moment later. He watched the small crowd as Castiel smiled and waved before they quickly made for the entrance to the apartment building. 

Once they were inside Cas kept up his public face right up until the elevator doors slid shut. At that, he sighed softly and rolled his shoulders before looking at Dean with a soft smile on his face. “It’s 12:01. Merry Christmas,” Cas leaned over to kiss his cheek, smiling a little wider at the blush on his secret-boyfriend-slash-bodyguard’s face.

“You’re such a softie,” Dean grinned, taking a moment to wrap an arm around Cas’ waist as he watched the floor numbers climb until they were at the 40th floor. Not the penthouse, Cas wasn’t all that flashy, but somewhere more than comfortable to live and host the occasional party.

When they heard the soft ding signaling that the doors were opening, they separated, walking next to each other for the twenty feet to Cas’ door and were back in each other’s arms again the moment the lock had clicked. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ lips before pulling back just enough to speak.

“Christmas movie marathon?” He asked, fumbling the wall behind them for the light switch. When the lights did come on, Dean couldn’t help but smile at the way Cas’ face scrunched up. “I’ll get the wine.”

They parted with reluctance, but purely out of practicality. Castiel would spend every moment in Dean’s hold if he had the option. But clinging like an octopus made it difficult to do people things, such as getting everything in order for a movie marathon. “Yes, wine… Actually bring the champagne. Our first Christmas together deserves that.” Cas kissed his cheek once more before he went over to the TV to start the movie selection process.

Dean pulled out a bottle of champagne from the wine cooler, setting it on the counter while he picked up two glasses and put them on the table in front of the couch. “Find anything good? We could watch that one Christmas movie you were in,” he joked, knowing that Cas was absolutely embarrassed that he was in anything ever shown on Lifetime.

“No,” Cas deadpanned. “We’re watching the greatest Christmas movie of all time.” He pressed a button on the remote and the old stop motion Rudolph movie began to play. 

“Can’t argue with the red-nosed reindeer.” Dean leaned over and kissed his head before getting the bottle of champagne. “Alright, let’s open this baby,” he said while unwrapping the cork. By no means was he an expert at this, but he was at least going to try. 

He started pulling on the cork, angling it away from any faces or TV screens, until it popped with the loudest sound ever made in that apartment, and a shatter of glass on the other side of the room. Cas jumped a foot in the air and Dean froze, champagne flowing from the bottle onto his shoes as they both looked towards the sound of the broken glass.

“Oh my god,” Cas breathed as he saw the damage. The cork had hit a painting on the wall and broke the glass to end up lodged in the canvas. For a moment everything was silent, aside from Rudolph breaking into song on the TV. Dean and Cas looked at each other, seeing the absurdity of this whole situation and burst into laughter. 

“What’s Christmas without a flying projectile or two, huh?” Dean said as soon as he could speak again, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.

“We should keep the painting like that. Call it a transformative work,” Cas tugged on Dean’s hand, pulling him onto the couch and into a hug. “I should thank you. I’ve always regretted buying that thing.”

“Now we’ve got a cute story,” Dean grinned as he kicked off his shoes. “We can clean that in morning. We can’t let this bottle go to waste after everything it’s done for us.”

“I think this bottle is more useful than my agent.” Cas poured them both glasses of champagne, settling into the couch and pressed up against his boyfriend. They clinked their glasses together, more out of irony than ascribing a meaning to it, and drank. 

“Merry Christmas, Castiel Novak.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
